Mon humain
by Kisa03
Summary: La première chose qu'elle vit fut ces deux iris d'un vert profond scintillant de curiosité. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin la surface de son crâne duveteux, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Un ronronnement lui échappa, se mêlant à la perfection au rire de l'enfant. "Que penses-tu de Potya?" Deux simples syllabes. Mais pour elle, un véritable trésor.
1. Chat-pitre 1

****Hello mes petites croquettes !****

 ** **Je vous propose aujourd'hui une histoire que j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur à écrire et qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Le sujet choisi est... plutôt original je pense x) Pour l'instant, elle ne comportera que deux chapitres.****

 ** **Pleins de remerciements à Sayo Yamamoto et Mitsurō Kubo pour avoir créer et donner vie aux personnages de YoI que je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps** de cette petite histoire. **

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

 **Chat-pitre 1  
**

* * *

Elle naquit un soir de décembre. Accueillie dans ce nouveau monde par la langue rappeuse mais apaisante de sa mère. Première inspiration suivit d'un petit cri marquant son existence. Sourde et aveugle, elle avait tout de même trouvé le chemin menant aux tétines gorgées de lait. Blottie contre la chaleur de ses quatre frères, elle s'était alors repue. Oubliant bien vite dans la succion du liquide maternel cette première épreuve de sa vie. Et transformant alors cette soif vitale en quête de découverte.

Malgré son handicap de naissance, elle n'avait en effet guère peur du monde qui l'entourait. La plus courageuse de la fratrie. Si la vue et l'ouïe tardèrent à arriver, elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses autres sens pour la mener toujours plus loin du cocon familial. Palpant le vide pour avancer maladroitement. Humant son environnement pour suivre la voie lactique, la ramenant toujours auprès de cette chaleur agréable. Émettant des petits cris lorsqu'elle s'égarait en chemin. Dans ces cas-là, elle pouvait sentir les crocs de son père s'enfoncer délicatement dans la peau de son cou, la soulevant du sol pour la déposer l'instant d'après au milieu de ses frères.

Lorsque l'ouïe lui fut donnée, légèrement en retard sur sa fratrie, ce fut pour entendre ces derniers chahuter gentiment sur le devant du panier. Elle découvrit également les ronronnements agréables de sa mère et les miaulements protecteurs de son père. Sa propre voix lui apparut distinctement, s'échappant de son esprit où elle semblait, par le passé, à la fois résonner et ne pas exister. Mais, plus impressionnant encore, elle fit la connaissance de son environnement auditif. Percevant des brides de conversations « humaines » comme lui disaient ses parents. Le chuchotement du vent hivernal en dehors de la maisonnette. Le grésillement des lumières au-dessus de leur tête dont la lueur commençait déjà à créer des ombres au travers de ses paupières. Elle avait alors développé un désir de découvrir ce monde de ses propres yeux. Car, une nouvelle fois, ses frères l'avaient devancée. Eux qui pourtant ne quittaient jamais le cocon familial, ils se mirent en effet à gambader plus loin. La laissant seule, aveugle, auprès du doux poil de sa mère. Elle eût soudain peur de ne jamais pouvoir voir, de rester tapie dans cette obscurité qui commençait à l'effrayer. Sa mère tentait de la réconforter comme elle pouvait, léchant tendrement le haut de son crâne. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ses ronronnements de plaisir n'étaient devenus qu'un moyen d'éloigner ses craintes.

Fort heureusement, cette peur se mût très rapidement en joie lorsqu'un matin elle sentit les membranes de ses paupières se soulever délicatement. La maisonnette était alors animée bien différemment qu'à l'accoutumée. De nouvelles voix humaines se mêlant à celles habituelles. Mais elle n'y prêta guère attention pour le moment, se concentrant sur sa nouvelle découverte. Elle pouvait sentir la présence chaleureuse de toute sa famille autour d'elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit pour la première fois ses paupières, ce ne fut pour plonger son regard ni dans l'océan calme de sa mère, ni dans le ciel orageux de son père, ni dans les perles malicieuses de ses frères. La première chose qu'elle vit fut en effet ces deux iris d'un vert profond scintillant de curiosité. Cette même curiosité qui l'avait animée lorsqu'elle était venue au monde. Les deux orbes qui la fixaient de manière intense étaient encadrées de quelques mèches dorées. Une bouille qu'elle ne put que qualifier d'adorable se présentait devant elle, illuminée d'un sourire où manquait une incisive. Fascinée, elle ferma plusieurs fois ses paupières pour les rouvrir toujours sur cette vision étrange. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de son père qui, tout proche, était prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Effrayés par cet être inconnu, ses frères avaient trouvé refuge contre l'abdomen de leur mère, la laissant seule sur le devant du panier. Le « jeune humain », comme elle l'apprit plus tard, avait alors levé une main dans sa direction. Doucement. Une pointe d'hésitation faisant de temps en temps reculer son avancée. Elle le laissa faire, curieuse. Lorsque ses doigts, légèrement froids, rencontrèrent enfin la surface de son crâne duveteux, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Un ronronnement lui échappa, se mêlant à la perfection au rire de l'enfant.

« - Papy ! _Lâcha-t-il en tournant sa tête blonde vers les trois silhouettes qui conversaient plus loin_ »

Sa voix était mélodieuse. Rythmée par cet accent que possédaient également les humains de ses parents. Voyant que l'adulte ne l'entendait pas, l'enfant soupira et se releva. Elle émit un petit miaulement de frustration, les doigts ayant cessé leurs caresses. Il lui fit signe de patienter en souriant et s'en alla rejoindre son grand-père. Alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, elle sentit son cœur battre étrangement plus vite. Son père vint la rejoindre, entourant son petit corps de sa longue queue brune et touffue. Elle découvrit ainsi ses pupilles orageuses et, frottant son crâne contre son menton, laissa entendre des ronronnements de satisfaction. Elle ignorait encore quel était ce sentiment, bien trop jeune pour le comprendre. Mais elle le savait lié à ce jeune humain. À son regard émeraude et à son sourire percé.

« - Doucement Yurachka ! »

La voix était grave. Interloquée, elle reporta donc son attention devant elle. L'enfant revenait, tirant de ses deux mains sur celle d'un homme aux traits creusés par les âges. Il était bien grand, comparé au plus jeune qui lui arrivait à peine au-dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux, coiffés d'un béret, et sa barbe d'un noir d'encre commençaient déjà à grisonner. Elle se sentit soudainement intimidée face à cette imposante silhouette. Son père restait prêt d'elle, lui insufflant du courage par sa simple présence. Le jeune humain lâcha la main de son grand-père et revint s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle retrouva alors ce sourire et ses prunelles vertes. Le vieil homme possédait les mêmes. Et face à son regard doux, toute trace de peur s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle se surprit même à venir quémander une caresse contre la main de l'enfant qui rit aussitôt. Ses doigts contre son duvet, il n'y avait rien de tel.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime déjà, _rit l'humaine de ses parents en s'avançant avec son mari derrière le vieil homme_. »

L'enfant se tourna vers elle en souriant. Continuant de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de caresses. Exquise sensation. Elle en ronronna de plus belle. Mordillant légèrement la paume du jeune humain pour lui montrer son affection.

« - Alors c'est celui-ci que tu veux ? _Demanda le grand-père en posant sa main sur le crâne blond_ »

Retirant sa main prisonnière des petites pattes chocolat, il la souleva délicatement du sol pour la porter devant son visage. Vue de si prêt, ses iris émeraude étaient encore plus magnifiques. Ne cessant jamais de ronronner, elle émit un petit miaulement qui parvint à agrandir d'avantage le sourire de l'enfant. Celui-ci vint poser son nez contre son museau. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'échange. Une douce odeur lui frôla les narines. Et, bien que ne comprenant pas encore le langage des humains, elle perçut dans le petit « Oui ! » déclaré par l'enfant toute la joie de ce dernier. Une promesse d'un futur partagé.

« - Alors c'est décidé, voici le nouveau membre de la famille Plisetsky ! _Sourit le grand-père en se relevant_ »

Rouvrant les paupières, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle savoura la consonance des deux derniers mots prononcés. L'enfant la reposa auprès de son père. L'humain de ses parents prit la parole.

« - Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse avec vous deux, Nikolaï. Cependant, il va falloir un peu patienter.

\- Combien de temps ? _Demanda l'enfant en gardant ses prunelles fixées dans les siennes_

\- Deux ou trois mois, cela dépendra du temps qu'il lui faudra pour prendre son indépendance. »

Une petite moue se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune humain. Camouflant ce doux sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Venant frotter son museau contre sa main, elle émit un petit miaulement. Il étira légèrement ses lèvres. Un petit sourire mais suffisant pour chasser la peine qui avait un instant assombri son regard. Posant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules, l'humaine de ses parents tenta elle aussi de le consoler et demanda :

« - Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un prénom, Yuri ? »

Tournant son regard dans sa direction, son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle. Songeur, il gratta délicatement sa gorge beige, reportant son attention sur elle. Elle leva la tête, lui donnant un meilleur accès à cette zone sensible. Décuplant ses ronronnements.

« - Que penses-tu de... »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, effaçant un instant son sourire. Ses caresses devinrent mécaniques, rythmant ses réflexions. Il continuait de la fixer, comme si la réponse pouvait se trouver dans son regard au bleu encore indéfini. Il semblait prendre la décision la plus dure de sa vie. Des petits « Hm... » échappèrent à ses lèvres. Soudain, la trouvaille se lut sur son visage, étirant ses traits faciale en une mimique adorable. Retrouvant ce sourire source de bonheur, il l'attrapa alors et la déposa sur ses cuisses. Faisant grandir l'attente des trois adultes qui gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur lui. Assise, sa queue fouettant lentement l'air dans son dos, elle pouvait se vanter d'obnubiler le moindre nanomètre de ces scintillantes émeraudes. Une sorte de dialogue s'établit entre les deux. Lorsque le mot fut prononcé, elle eut l'impression de l'entendre à la fois au creux de ses oreilles et dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Deux simples syllabes. Mais pour elle, un véritable trésor.

« - Potya ! _Répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois en riant_. Tu aimes ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, elle émit un petit miaulement et retrouva l'agréable sensation des ronronnements remontant le long de sa gorge. Se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour observer la petite boule de poil, le vieil homme demanda alors de son timbre rayé par les âges :

« - Potya ?

\- Puma Tiger Scorpion, _répondit simplement l'enfant, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence_. Potya pour aller plus vite.

\- C'est un très joli prénom, Yuri, _laissa entendre la maîtresse de ses parents en venant caresser les mèches blondes_. Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. »

« Yuri ». Ce mot résonna plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Se mêlant à la perfection avec cette nouvelle consonance qui, désormais, la désignait. « Yuri et Potya ». « Potya et Yuri ». Se blottissant contre le ventre du jeune humain, elle se répéta en boucle ces deux mots. Il lui avait donné un prénom, lui offrant par la même occasion une promesse d'avenir. Satisfaite, elle ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit légèrement remuer pour prendre, sans doute, une position plus confortable. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger pour le moment. L'odeur enivrante du petit blond l'enveloppant. Tout comme la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps, jurant à la perfection avec la fraîcheur de ses doigts qui continuaient de la caresser. Ses ronronnements se firent plus légers. Ses griffes vinrent se planter à intervalles réguliers dans la chair de sa cuisse. Et très vite, le sommeil l'emporta dans un monde onirique.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, l'enfant avait disparu. Sa chaleur et son odeur aussi, remplacées par celles si familières de sa mère. Le souffle de ses frères résonnait non loin de là. La nuit était tombée. Seule une faible lueur artificielle diffusait au travers des rideaux. Elle avait croisé ses iris océans. Et, d'un coup de langue, sa mère lui avait intimée de se recoucher. Alors, se blottissant contre l'une des mamelles gorgées de lait, elle avait pris son repas du soir. Replongeant lentement dans les bras de Morphée où un sourire coiffé d'or l'accueillit les bras ouverts.

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensés ? N'hésitez pas à me dire :D**

 **Remerciements à mes amours : Luna, Calypso, Cupidon, Éros, Venus, Hélios et Gaïa (en photo) pour m'inspirer quotidiennement :3 Enfin, tendres pensées à toi Athéna, mon petit ange jamais oubliée...**

 **Pour la suite, il faudra attendre le chat-pitre 2 ! En attendant, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Nya ~**


	2. Chat-pitre 2

****Hello mes petites cannes à plumes !****

 ** **Et voilà la suite de la rencontre entre Yuri et Potya. Je me suis toujours demandée quels sentiments pouvait ressentir un chat lorsqu'il était séparé de sa famille et qu'il rejoignait un nouveau foyer... J'espère en tout cas que vous passerez un excellent moment avec ces deux-là ;)****

 ** **Pleins de remerciements à Sayo Yamamoto et Mitsurō Kubo pour avoir créer et donner vie aux personnages de YoI que je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps de cette petite histoire.****

 ** **Bonne lecture ! :3****

* * *

 **Chat-pitre 2**

Les jours se succédèrent, formant des semaines. Durant ces dernières, elle ne cessa de grandir. Physiquement et moralement. Les séances de jeu avec ses frères avaient fait d'elle la dominante du groupe. Les renversant un par un sur le dos, elle se retrouvait toujours sur le dessus, une patte fièrement posée sur leur thorax. Selon leur père, il était important de comprendre le but véritable de ces récréations. La prédation. Les humains de la maison avaient sorti des rongeurs en tissu, pâles copies d'un corps vivant mais suffisants pour s'exercer. Le lait maternel fut rapidement couplé à des croquettes et du pâté. Tout d'abord déroutés par cette alimentation solide, les cinq petits s'y étaient tout de fois habitués.

Ces séances mouvementées laissaient toujours place à un sommeil profond. Royaume où subsistait jour après jour ce regard d'un vert précieux. L'enfant n'était jamais revenu, si bien qu'elle doutait même parfois de l'avoir rêvé. Seule la satisfaction d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l'humaine de ses parents lui permettait d'affirmer le contraire. Elle se mit alors à attendre son retour. Son attention déviant de temps à autre en direction de la fenêtre. Inconsciemment, cette envie prit possession de son esprit. Si bien qu'elle finit par se lasser des jeux de ses frères. Préférant à leurs amusements la quiétude d'un petit coin au bord de la fenêtre. Elle pouvait y passer des heures, restant là, allongée sur le petit plaid duveteux mis à sa disposition, la fraîcheur du dehors filtrant au travers des vitres. Elle restait là, contemplant le dehors d'un air songeur. En attente d'apercevoir dans les rues enneigées de Moscou une petite silhouette familière apparaître. De temps à autre, elle observait son propre reflet, jumeau juvénile de sa mère. Ses iris commençaient à se décider pour une pigmentation d'un bleu légèrement plus froid. Préférant à l'océan profond de sa mère les reflets d'un lac gelé.

Cependant, les jours continuaient de s'écouler sans qu'aucun rire enfantin ne résonne à ses oreilles. Ou du moins, pas celui qu'elle cherchait tant à retrouver. Deux petites filles avaient en effet fait leur apparition un après-midi, serrant chacune la main d'un grand monsieur. Elles avaient joués avec la fratrie durant quelques heures, sortant Potya de sa contemplation quotidienne. Et lorsque la petite famille quitta le domicile en début de soirée, l'un de ses frères les accompagna. Elle ne le revit pas. Tout comme celui emmené par un couple âgé trois jours plus tard. Sa mère tenta de lui faire comprendre que c'était une bonne chose, qu'ils avaient trouvé leurs « humains ». Elle ne saisit pas la nuance de ce dernier mot. Aussi continua-t-elle à passer ses journées sur ce petit coin de fenêtre, bien plus songeuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

Arriva un jour où, désirant sans doute la sortir de cette quiétude plutôt anormale pour son âge, l'humaine de ses parents l'invita à la suivre. Faisant chantonner son prénom avec cet accent si caractéristique. Curieuse, elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant ses yeux, révélant un monde lui étant complètement inconnu. Le jardin enseveli sous la neige lui apparu plus distinctement qu'au travers d'une vitre. Ce paysage qu'elle avait de si nombreuses fois sondée à la recherche d'une ombre juvénile. Le vent frigorifiant de l'hiver s'invita aussitôt dans la demeure. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant un instant reculer. Mais presque aussitôt, des prunelles émeraudes scintillèrent dans son esprit. Elle fit un pas en avant. Là, quelque part en dehors de cette maison se trouvait ce petit humain. Première merveille de ce monde qu'elle avait eu la chance de contempler. Lentement, des flocons finement sculptés s'échappaient des nuages gris peuplant le ciel, saupoudrant la ville d'eaux glacées. Encouragée par son père l'ayant rejoint, elle continua d'avancer jusque sur le perron de la maison. Seule dans un premier temps. Puis, la chaleur de son père s'enroula autour d'elle, lui servant d'encrage dans ce monde inconnu et monochromatique. Peu fréquentée, la ruelle était silencieuse. Laissant libre court au chant hivernal. Alors qu'elle se trouvait assise au bord des escaliers menant au jardin, un petit flocon vint se poser sur son museau sombre. Froid. Aussitôt, elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour se débarrasser de la gouttelette fondue. Elle croisa le regard malicieux de son père puis porta son attention vers le ciel. Fermant un instant ses paupières. Acceptant ce froid inhabituel. Écoutant le vent transporté la rumeur lointaine, presque inexistante. Aussi, lorsque le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre dans la ruelle voisine, elle sursauta légèrement et recula. Elle sentit l'humaine de ses parents retourner à l'intérieur de la maison et voulu faire de même. Battant en retrait à reculons. Et alors que sa patte postérieure frôla l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette mécanique d'un vert fané apparut au coin de la rue pour venir se garer juste devant le portail. Le bruit se tut l'instant d'après. Les humains de ses parents les rejoignirent sur le perron, la femme ayant revêtu un épais châle. Ils descendirent les escaliers au moment où les portières de la voiture s'ouvrirent, dévoilant deux nouvelles silhouettes. Elle reconnu la première. Elle devina la seconde. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa cage thoracique. Un manteau bien fourré du même blanc que celui décorant les toits de la ville l'enveloppait presque entièrement. Sa couleur parfaite jurant avec l'orange tigré de ses gants et de son bonnet orné de petites oreilles de chat. Sous ce dernier, des mèches d'or légèrement plus longues qu'à leur dernière rencontre encadraient ces deux perles émeraude, qu'elle avait tant souhaité revoir, et ce sourire chaleureux. Une nouvelle dent avait pris la place du trou. Des petits nuages de vapeur s'échappaient de ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent davantage lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur elle. Pouvait-il voir cette même joie, qui l'animait à ce moment-là, s'afficher sur ses babines ? Car s'il était difficile pour un chat de « sourire », comme le disaient les humains, elle pouvait tout de même sentir ses moustaches frétiller et sa queue chocolat se balancer dans son dos.

« - Potya ! _S'écria-t-il en accourant dans sa direction_ »

Il grimpa à toute vitesse les quatre marches les séparant et vint s'accroupir devant elle. Elle sentit son larynx se contracter et, au moment où il posa sa main sur son crâne pour la caresser, les premiers ronronnements lui échappèrent.

« - Bonjour, petit humain ! _Miaula-t-elle_ »

Il rit tendrement. Ses doigts migrèrent sous son menton, zone qu'elle appréciait tant. Les ronronnements doublèrent d'intensité. Dieu, cet enfant était une arme de destruction dangereuse pour ses émotions. Capable de décupler ses émotions d'un simple touché. De son autre main, l'enfant caressa le crâne de son père qui le remercia d'un miaulement plus rauque que le sien.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Dimitri.

\- Yurachka ! _L'appela gentiment son grand-père_ »

Sans cesser ses mouvements habiles, l'enfant tourna son regard dans sa direction. Semblant comprendre, il se redressa aussitôt et dévala rapidement les marches pour se jeter au cou de l'humaine. Celle-ci le cueillit en riant. Le blondinet embrassa sa joue puis les quatre humains échangèrent quelques paroles dans cette langue si particulière à laquelle elle commençait à s'habituer. Loin de la chaleur de sa main, Potya frissonna. Son regard ne quittant jamais cette silhouette qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Les voyant ainsi heureux, elle sentit une émotion gronder au fond de son cœur. Un sentiment amer, presque semblable à celui qu'elle pouvait ressentir lorsque l'un de ses frères osait s'emparer de sa proie en tissu. Elle voulait que toute l'attention de l'enfant lui appartienne entièrement. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, cette pensée fit remonter de ses cordes vocales un grognement étouffé. Cette émotion, elle commençait à la connaître. Applicable à un objet ou un territoire, elle la savait capable de provoquer des conflits. Mais appliqué à un humain, cet humain, que pouvait donc déclencher ce sentiment en elle ?

Ces pensées se volatilisèrent lorsqu'elle sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou. Ignorant ses miaulements de protestation, son père la souleva du sol et la ramena à l'intérieur. Dans le cocon familial, comme il le faisait déjà lorsqu'il était ses yeux et ses oreilles. Là, elle retrouva la chaleur apaisante de sa mère. Ses deux frères lui firent de la place contre son abdomen. Instinctivement, elle s'y pelota un instant, mais son regard restait continuellement fixé en direction de l'entrée. Espérant voir la silhouette de l'enfant venir la rejoindre. Craignant qu'il s'en aille de nouveau sans même lui adresser un au revoir. Sentant son estomac se tordre à la seule pensée de ne jamais le revoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le claquement de la porte se fit entendre. Un rire collectif se répandit dans le hall. Elle tendit l'oreille et parvint à capter les éclats si particuliers du blondinet. Elle soupira de soulagement. Au même moment, sa mère commença à passer sa langue rappeuse sur son front. L'heure de la toilette avait visiblement sonné. Cependant, voyant déjà l'enfant débarrassé de ses vêtements d'hiver les rejoindre, elle tenta de se débattre pour venir l'accueillir. En vain. Têtue, sa mère l'emprisonna entre ses pattes et poursuivit. L'obligeant à faire face à cette bouille qu'elle adorait tant la crinière en bataille. Le chocolat et la crème de son pelage se mêlant dans l'anarchie.

« Mam ! _Protesta-t-elle dans un miaulement_ »

Mais elle devait se résigner. Et accepter le rire chaleureux de l'enfant qui vint s'accroupir en face d'eux. Admirant le spectacle qu'il qualifia « d'adorable » et elle de « gênant ».

« - Bonjour Anastasia, je vois que tu prends bien soin de Potya. »

Sa mère répondit d'un court miaulement étouffé par son pelage, sa langue occupée à dompter sa crinière bicolore. Malgré le fait que trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa naissance, qu'elle ne s'abreuvait plus de lait maternel et qu'elle pouvait s'occuper elle-même de sa toilette, sa mère ne lassait toujours pas de ces moments de complicité. En temps normal, Potya aussi les appréciait, quémandant même une fois sur deux. Seulement, pas lorsqu'il y avait des spectateurs. Et surtout pas lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de pouvoir jouer avec l'enfant qu'elle avait attendu des jours durant. À cette époque, elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait de la dernière toilette que lui offrait sa mère. Du moins, avant un long moment. Ignorant la signification de la petite caisse entre les mains du vieil homme. Ou bien la présence de ses deux jouets préférés, une petite souris brune ayant perdue une oreille et une canne à plumes blanches, sur le rebord de la grande table. Elle ignorait qu'elle était sur le point de dire au revoir à son foyer actuel, comme l'avaient déjà fait deux de ses frères. Et cette ignorance l'empêchait de savourer ces derniers instants en famille. Le regret naîtrait dans son cœur plus d'une fois dans l'avenir, quémandant un peu de tendresse maternelle, d'encouragement paternel ou bien de rire fraternel.

Son père vint les rejoindre, s'asseyant contre le flanc de sa compagne. La langue quitta son front pour la joue du nouveau venu. Elle en profita pour relever la tête. Elle voulut protester contre l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir mais se tut aussitôt. Les quatre perles de ses parents l'observaient avec amour. Un ciel orageux et un océan calme. Deux paysages magnifiques qui, durant un temps, avaient représenté tout son univers. Parents mais également guides, ils lui avaient enseignés tout ce qu'ils savaient. De l'action la plus instinctive – chasse, toilette, utilisation des petits coins – à l'astuce la plus malicieuse pour amadouer son humain. Sa mère était d'ailleurs assez fière de son « doux regard » comme l'appelait son humaine. D'un battement cil, elle pouvait en effet obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait : une friandise, une caresse, et même le pardon. Potya avait hâte de pouvoir s'exercer sur ce petit humain. L'apprivoiser serait un défi de taille.

Une langue frôla le bout de son nez, attirant son attention en dehors de ses songes.

« - Au revoir, _miaula alors sa mère en perdant son regard dans le lac gelé de ses pupilles_. Prends soin de toi ma petite. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. La tendresse qu'arboraient continuellement les iris d'Anastasia s'était mêlée à un sentiment que la petite chatte ne connaissait pas encore. La tristesse. Une sorte de chagrin muet, de nostalgie anticipée, qu'elle tenta de consoler en venant se frotter contre son menton. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La mélancolie avait jeté son ancre dans l'océan maternel.

« - Yuri ! _Appela une voix au loin_

\- J'arrive papy ! _Répondit l'enfant avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce_. Il est l'heure de partir, Potya. »

Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ses mains. Aussi fut elle surprise par l'étreinte glacée que lui offrit les deux petites mains du blondinet. Se sentant soulevée du sol et éloignée de ses parents, elle émit quelques miaulements de protestation. Auxquels sa mère répondit par un nouveau « Au revoir ». L'enfant rejoignit ensuite son grand-père dans la cuisine, ôtant de sa vue le couple félin. Elle avait tenté de se débattre pour les rejoindre, mais avait dût rapidement céder à l'étreinte de l'humain qui la maintenait contre son torse. Tout ronronnement s'était tut. Une peur soudaine venait de s'éveiller. Ses oreilles s'aplatirent vers l'arrière. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le vêtement de l'enfant, cherchant à la fois un point d'ancrage et à faire lâcher prise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ni les mots échangés entre les humains adultes qui riaient gaiement autour d'elle. Pourquoi le vieil homme s'approchait-il d'elle avec cette caisse ? Pourquoi l'enfant, aidé par l'humaine de ses parents, tentait de défaire l'emprise de ses pattes sur son pull pour l'approcher de la dite boîte ? Pourquoi ses parents étaient restés au salon ? La laissant seule avec ces humains, ignorant ses appels à l'aide. Des miaulements courts espacés de longs silences qui ne trouvaient aucune réponse.

L'enfant prononça quelques mots, sans doute dans l'intention de la rassurer, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. La panique l'envahit à mesure que la caisse se rapprocher d'elle, la blottissant un peu plus entre ces petits bras qui tentaient toujours de la repousser.

« - Potya, _l'appela alors doucement cette voix qui avait, en temps normal, le don de faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort._ »

Hésitante, elle leva lentement ses pupilles dilatés et croisa celles d'un vert parfait. Il lui souriait. Ses doigts glissaient habilement dans son pelage crème. Traçant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Geste qui, peu à peu, faisait disparaître son angoisse. Qui revint au galop presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur la caisse, prison d'un bleu pastel dont l'intérieur était tapissé d'un drap blanc replié. L'enfant l'imita.

« - Papy, _dit-il alors_ , je crois que Potya à peur de rentrer là-dedans.

\- Tu crois ? _Demanda le vieil homme en scrutant à son tour la niche de transport entre ses doigts._ »

Il soupira ensuite, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, songeur. Potya releva son regard sur le visage de l'enfant qui, lui, observait son grand-père. Le sourire avait quitté ses lèvres, remplacé par une moue songeuse.

« - Je suppose que nous avons guère le choix, _souffla le vieil homme._ Il va falloir que tu la gardes dans tes bras durant le trajet, Yuri. »

L'enfant fronça un instant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Le temps que l'information soit interceptée par son esprit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire rayonnant.

« - Tu entends ça Potya ? _Déclara-t-il ensuite en baissant son regard sur la petite boule de poiles qu'il tenait toujours blottit contre lui_. On oubli la caisse ! Tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur. »

Il lui gratta affectueusement la tête. Mais l'inquiétude, infatigable ennemie, gardait toujours prisonnier au fond de sa gorge les ronronnements de satisfaction. Alors qu'elle continuait de s'accrocher au pull de l'enfant, son corps fut enroulé dans le drap blanc, formant un cocon doux et chaud autour d'elle. L'humaine de ses parents aida ensuite le petit blond à enfiler son manteau tout en gardant Potya serrée contre son cœur. La chaleur de l'enfant s'ajouta à la première. Le vieil homme acheva de l'habiller en venant déposer le bonnet tigré sur le haut de son crâne. Il garda l'écharpe dans sa main pour permettre à la petite chatte de garder le museau à l'air libre et respirer sans gêne. Elle ne voyait alors plus grand chose, sa vision se limitant au bas du visage de son porteur. Elle put le voir sourire et venir déposer un baiser sur la joue des humains de ses parents. Puis, lorsque la porte fut ouverte et que l'enfant s'avança sur le perron de la maison, elle sentit le froid mordant venir caresser le bout de son nez. Ses moustaches frémir, tout comme l'enfant qui vint caler son visage contre le haut de son crâne. Son souffle chaud caressa ses oreilles et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle émit un faible ronronnement. A sa réaction, l'enfant rit contre son pelage avant de déposer quelques baisers sur son front. Elle le sentit descendre les escaliers, petites secousses. Puis le grincement du portail se fit entendre. Lorsque la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit devant eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, oubliant un instant les papouilles de son porteur.

« - Où comptes-tu m'emmener ? _Demanda-t-elle dans un miaulement_ »

Bien évidemment, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. L'enfant s'installa sur le siège passager, enfilant déjà sa ceinture de sécurité. Son grand-père prit place de l'autre côté. Loin du froid de dehors, Potya chercha à s'échapper de la fournaise qui l'entourait à présent, sensation intensifiée par la mise en route du chauffage. Percevant sans doute son agitation, le blondinet ouvrit son manteau et réaffirma sa prise sur sa protégée. Leur regard se croisa, lac hivernal et forêt printanière. Les doigts glacés de l'enfant vinrent dessiner des arabesques sur son pelage, la berçant doucement tandis que la voiture se mettait en route.

Elle ne retint pas grand chose du trajet qui suivit, s'étant assoupie, victime d'un trop plein d'émotion et de caresses enivrantes. Le sommeil la ramenait auprès de sa mère, blottie contre le poil soyeux de son abdomen. Dans ses songes, elle pouvait percevoir la mélodie de ses ronronnements, berceuse réconfortante. Seulement, elle le savait, cette voix n'appartenait qu'à son rêve, le besoin de l'entendre la retenant prisonnière de sa torpeur. Mais une autre part d'elle tenait à s'accrocher à cette chaleur bien réelle qui l'entourait. Qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de son petit corps. Une chaleur bien différente de celle de sa mère mais tout aussi apaisante. Presque vitale. Avec une odeur bien particulière, un parfum naturel qu'elle ne pouvait associer qu'à ces deux perles vertes hantant son esprit depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ce monde.

« - Potya, _l'appela doucement une voix_. »

Une sensation de fraîcheur l'envahit soudainement, chassant le cocon de chaleur. Frissonnant, son instinct la poussa à se blottir davantage contre le corps la soutenant. L'alléchant parfum de l'enfance vint chatouiller ses narines. Intriguée, son esprit flottant toujours entre songes et réalité, elle entrouvrit légèrement un œil. Et se noya aussitôt dans les iris coiffés d'or. Des flocons de neige décoraient en fond la vision de son visage souriant.

« - Bienvenue à la maison, Potya ! _Déclara-t-il en se retournant_ »

Il écarta ensuite légèrement les pans de son manteau afin de dégager la vision de la petite chatte. Révélant ainsi une maison de taille modeste en arrière d'un jardin déserté par l'hiver. Des piliers en pierres grises, reliés entre eux par un muret à mi-genoux derrière lequel les vestiges d'une haie buissonnante se devinaient, permettait de séparer la zone habitable de la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'endroit semblait calme, éloigné de la circulation bruyante du centre ville.

« - Rentrons ! _Proposa le vieil homme qui venait d'apparaître derrière l'enfant pour poser ses mains sur ses frêles épaules_ »

Ce dernier acquiesça joyeusement et tous les trois traversèrent le petit portillon, rejoignant ce qui serait dans quelques mois un paradis verdoyant. Une fois ses vêtements d'hiver jetés en vrac sur le porte-manteau, ce qui lui valut une remontrance de son grand-père qu'il ignora, l'enfant entreprit de faire visiter la maison à la nouvelle locataire. Toujours entre ses bras, Potya découvrit ainsi une cuisine spacieuse où des gamelles, gravées de son prénom complet « Puma Tiger Scorpion », avaient été placé dans un coin. La salle de séjour, plus grande encore, où canapé moelleux et arbre à chats à multiples modules lui promirent des heures de sieste agréables. La salle de bain où avait été aménagée une petite caisse pour qu'elle puisse se soulager en toute intimité. Elle nota d'ailleurs l'emplacement dans sa tête, idée dictée par sa vessie pleine, tandis que l'enfant rejoignait déjà le premier étage.

« - Ça, c'est la chambre de papy, _présenta-t-il en ouvrant la porte_. »

Une décoration sobre dans des nuances de marrons. Quelques touches de blancs et de vert pour égayer. Tout était bien ordonné. Pas un pli sur les draps ni un grain de poussière sur les meubles en bois massif. Potya fronça le nez. Elle pouvait déjà entendre la voix roque du vieil homme l'interdire de rentrer dans cette pièce. Peut-être le tenterait-elle un jour, défiant celui qui sans doute était le chef de la maison. Sa curiosité fit frémir ses moustaches d'anticipation. Cependant, cette petite excursion devrait attendre car des lieux bien plus simples à conquérir attendait qu'elle y appose sa griffe.

« - Et ça, c'est ma chambre ! _Déclara l'enfant en ouvrant la porte juste en face, faisant doucement balancer le petit écriteau décoré d'une tête de tigre accroché dessus_ »

Il semblait tout excité, avide de lui faire découvrir son univers. La chambre était éclairée par les quelques rayons de soleil filtrant au travers des rideaux. La douce odeur de l'enfant flottait dans la pièce. Un arbre à chat était installé contre un bureau couvert de livres et de feuilles en désordre. Sur le tapis, trois chaussettes dialoguaient avec un short de sport. Sur une étagère et de part et d'autre du coussin, chats et tigres en peluche peuplaient les lieux. Au pied du lit défait, une petite panière à l'aspect moelleux reposait sagement. Suspendu à un crochet, une paire de patins noires faisait scintiller ses lames impeccables. Une panthère noire montait la garde sur un banc coffre installé contre la fenêtre, veillant sur une pile de livres en équilibre précaire et une quatrième chaussette. Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer les lieux, l'enfant entreprit de la déposer sur le sol, lui laissant le plaisir de découvrir le touché du parquet, si différent du carrelage dont elle avait l'habitude.

« - Tu es ici chez toi ! _Annonça le blondinet en s'accroupissant à ses côtés_ »

Mais déjà, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui caresser la tête, elle faisait demi-tour. Ignorant les appels de l'enfant. Dans le couloir, elle croisa le vieil homme qui, à sa vue, leva un sourcil intrigué. Elle passa son chemin, descendant les escaliers, non sans peine, pour rejoindre un lieu tant désiré par son organisme : les toilettes pour chat. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la caisse lui offrant un peu d'intimité, elle sentit le gravier légèrement parfumé lui chatouiller les coussinets. Parfait ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la satisfaire.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la caisse, elle eut la surprise de voir braquées sur elle deux paires d'yeux luisant de ce même éclat sinople. Les deux autres habitants de la maison l'observaient, l'air ravi. Quoi ? Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un faire pipi ?

« - Au moins elle est propre, _laissa entendre le vieil homme en posant sa main sur la tête de son petit-fils_.

\- Tu es la meilleure Potya ! _Rit ce dernier en la soulevant au-dessus de son visage_ »

Il vint frotter son nez contre le museau de la petite chatte. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils si heureux de la voir faire pipi ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, élargissant davantage le sourire du garçon.

« - Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! »

Il embrassa son front avant de la reposer sur le sol. L'enfant et son grand-père rejoignirent ensuite la salle de séjour, la laissant seule dans la salle de bain. Il n'y allait tout de même pas y avoir un spectateur à chaque fois qu'elle allait aller aux toilettes quand même, si ? Haussant des épaules, elle quitta à son tour les lieux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, suivant l'odeur alléchante des croquettes. Elle en mangea quelques unes, préférant les marrons et délaissant les vertes. Bien qu'ayant une envie de lait, elle dut se contenter d'un peu d'eau. Elle trouverait bien un moyen d'en obtenir un peu plus tard. Gravissant à grande peine les marches menant à l'étage supérieur, elle rejoignit donc la chambre de l'enfant. « Ma chambre » songea-t-elle, sa queue se balançant joyeusement dans son dos. Ignorant le tapis, la panière ou encore l'arbre à chat, elle grimpa sur le lit. Un véritable parcours du combattant dont l'effort considérable qu'il lui demanda fut rapidement récompensé par le touché agréable des draps et l'odeur encore plus intense de l'enfant. Elle visita rapidement le lit avant de se décider pour une place près des coussins. Ignorant complètement le regard exempt de vie des différents félins en mousse, elle gratta légèrement les draps, testant leur mollesse, avant de s'installer contre l'oreiller central. Fermant les yeux, elle songea ensuite à tout ce qui venait de se passer. La séparation avec sa famille, la découverte d'un nouveau foyer. Tout ceci, bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher, la désorientait quelque peu. Aussi, pour se rassurer, elle fouilla dans son esprit pour se remémorer les paroles de sa mère. Des paroles qu'elle avait confiée à toute la fratrie à la veille du départ de l'un de ses frères.

« Un jour viendra où vous prendrez votre indépendance. Où vous découvrirez de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles personnes. Jusqu'à rencontrer celle qui vous semblera être la plus importante. Votre humain. Votre famille. Votre foyer. Lorsque cela arrivera, ne soyez alors pas triste de nous quitter mes petits. Vous êtes notre fierté, et je ne peux qu'être comblée de vous voir avancer sur le sentier de la vie. »

Elle se souvenait encore du voile humide qui avait recouvert ses iris à l'entente de ces mots. Ainsi que de la chaleureuse présence de son père contre son flanc lorsqu'il avait ajouté, spectateur de sa mélancolie :

« Poursuis ton chemin sans te retourner. Une nouvelle aventure t'attend dehors. »

« - Potya ! _L'appela soudainement une voix dans le couloir_ »

Émergeant de ses souvenirs, elle rouvrit lentement ses paupières. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, puis la tête blonde apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle admira encore une fois le vert de ses perles, ainsi que le sourire qui illuminait ses traits à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Cet enfant. Son enfant. Son humain.

« - C'est donc là que tu te cachais, _rit-il en grimpant sur le matelas pour la rejoindre_. »

Elle ronronna de bonheur lorsqu'il vint ensuite caresser le dessous de son menton. Zone si sensible. Désirant plus, elle emprisonna entre ses pattes chocolat la main cajoleuse, tirant dessus pour l'attirer à elle. Sans succès, évidemment. Mais, pour son plus grand bonheur, son humain comprit aussitôt. Il s'allongea donc à ses côtés, décorant les coussins de ses mèches blondes, et la laissa se blottir contre son cou. Là, dans cette chaleur enivrante, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa bercer par les caresses déjà expertes de son blondinet incontestablement préféré.

« - Mon Yuri, _ronronna-t-elle_. »

Elle venait de le trouver, son univers.

* * *

 ** **Tadam !****

 ** **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensés ? N'hésitez pas à me dire :D****

 ** **L'histoire est pour le moment marquée terminée mais il est possible que dans l'avenir quelques chapitres viennent s'ajouter à ces deux-là. J'aimerais en effet aborder différents moments de la vie de Yuri du point de vue de Potya comme par exemple sa rencontre avec Victor (et par conséquent avec Makkachin), la cohabitation avec Lilia et Yakov, ou encore sa relation avec Otabek... Mmmmh, à voir :3****

 ** **Remerciements à mes amours qui ne cesseront jamais de m'inspirer !****

 ** **Nya ~****


End file.
